louons_dieu_tout_puissantfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fichier:Film chrétien complet VF « Dévoiler le mystère de la Bible » Connaître la vraie histoire de la Bible
Description Film chrétien complet VF « Dévoiler le mystère de la Bible » Connaître la vraie histoire de la Bible Feng Jiahui is a preacher in a house church in China. She has believed in the Lord for a number of years and has always thought that the Bible was inspired by God, that it must be adhered to in one's faith, God's words do not appear outside of the Bible, and deviating from the Bible is heresy. But in recent years the church has become desolate and believers have become indifferent in their faith, causing her great doubts. No matter how she talks about the Bible she is unable to revive the church…. Until one day a coworker, Brother Yuan, invites witnesses from The Church of Almighty God, and through round after round of intense debates, Feng Jiahui finally understands the inside story and the essence of the Bible. She steps outside of it, follows the Lamb's footsteps, and leads the other believers to turn toward Almighty God. Recommandés : Film chrétien complet en français 2018 « La foi en Dieu » Révèle le mystère de la croyance en Dieu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4z67KXE9gA&index=4&list=PLcmUNCk8jEo8oTQD_283FPHa8JATT282N Dévoilement des mystères de la Bible « L'instant du changement » | Film chrétien complet en français https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDorg0G52m8&index=11&list=PLcmUNCk8jEo8oTQD_283FPHa8JATT282N Film chrétien complet en français HD « Sortez de la Bible » | Interpréter les mystères de la Bible https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nMSzISg8_g&t=1s&list=PLcmUNCk8jEo8O_nQRPxp7V2IMGAGay2rc&index=6 L'Éclair Oriental, l'Église de Dieu Tout-Puissant a été créée à cause de l'apparition et de l'œuvre de Dieu Tout-Puissant, de la seconde venue du Seigneur Jésus, le Christ des derniers jours. Elle est composée de tous ceux qui acceptent l'œuvre de Dieu Tout-Puissant dans les derniers jours et sont conquis et sauvés par Ses paroles. Elle a été entièrement fondée par Dieu Tout-Puissant en personne et est conduite par Lui comme le Berger. Ce n'est pas du tout un homme qui en est le fondateur. Christ est la vérité, le chemin et la vie. Les brebis de Dieu entendent la voix de Dieu. Aussi longtemps que tu lis les paroles de Dieu Tout-Puissant, tu verras que Dieu est apparu. Email : contact.fr@kingdomsalvation.org Contactez-nous : 33-66-99-99-345 Note spéciale : Cette production vidéo a été produite comme une ressource à but non lucratif par l'Église de Dieu Tout-Puissant. Les acteurs qui apparaissent dans cette production opèrent sur une base caritative, et n'ont en aucune façon été payés. Cette vidéo ne peut être distribuée à une tierce personne pour faire un bénéfice quelconque, et nous espérons que chaque personne la partagera et la distribuera en toute transparence. Lorsque tu la distribues, prends soin d'indiquer la source. Aucune organisation, groupe social ou individu n'a le droit d'altérer ou de dénaturer les contenus de cette vidéo sans le consentement de l'Église de Dieu Tout-Puissant. L'Église de Dieu Tout-Puissant : https://fr.godfootsteps.org/ L'Évangile de la descente du règne : https://www.kingdomsalvation.org/fr/ L'Église de Dieu Tout-Puissant Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/kingdomsalvation.fr/ L'Église de Dieu Tout-Puissant Twitter : https://twitter.com/CAGchurchfr L'Église de Dieu Tout-Puissant Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/thechurchofalmightygod.fr/ L'Église de Dieu Tout-Puissant Soundcloud : https://soundcloud.com/kingdomsalvationfr Google Play : https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=org.godfootsteps.thechurchofalmightygod App Store : https://itunes.apple.com/fr/app/the-church-of-almighty-god/id1166298433 Catégorie:Vidéos